Tamed Lightning
by Phantom77
Summary: One night, Mikey is ambushed, and when he seems to be doomed a mysterious girl with a strange gift comes to the rescue. After that night she enters the turtles lives just in time to help them battle a new foe that’s teamed up with an old one.
1. Prologue

AN: My first multi-chapter story begins! yay! :) I hope you like it.  
P.S Italicised quotes are thoughts.

Disclaimer: tmnt belongs to mirage, not me. My OC, however is mine.

* * *

Tamed Lightning

Prologue

Dude I Love Free Comics Day! Nerdy teens from around the neighborhood are gathered in one place. Everyone's in costume, talking about their favorite superheroes, and don't forget the **Free Comics**!!

Aw man, it was awesome!

The shop had just closed, and I was on my way back to the lair. Jumping over rooftops with a bag full of spoils. Leo was already going to give me a lecture about staying out late. So why not take the long way home, and soak up the fresh air?

"Leave Me Alone!"

Sounded like a kid in trouble. I somersaulted onto the next alley's fire escape, and slid to the ground.

A bunch of Purple dragons were pounding on some 12-year old kid that was kneeling on the ground.

"Hey Purple Lizards why don't you pick on someone greener than you." I said whipping out chuck one and chuck two: the sequel.

They stopped. Seriously, they did.

Even the kid stood up, but … for a boy that had just had the shell kicked outta him, he seemed Ok. Too ok…

_**Bam!!**_

The baseball bat smashed in two after hitting my head. I staggered forward, and the dragons lunged.

Almost blacking out, I knocked out the first dude that came close enough to my chucks. My body instinctively did the kata sets Master Splinter had drilled into me, and that took down a few. But there were too many.

More purple dragons had come out of the shadows.

'_Since when did purple dragons hide in the shadows?_'

_**Wham! **_

Another baseball bat, this time on the shoulder. Dropped a nunchuck. Some punk grabbed my neck and plowed my head into the concrete. Wobbled in and out of consciousness. They started kicking me. Well, at least the dudes that tried kicking my back broke their toes, but my plastron was more flexible. Warm blood flowed from a gash in my head. Everything ached and bruised with pain.

"HEY! Leave him alone!"

I was conscious at the moment, so I heard her.

They hesitated for a second, but kept kicking.

"Stay outta this little girl" One punk growled.

I risked a glance at the mouth of the alley, but from what little I could see between the legs of the mob she was backlighted by a street lamp. So I couldn't make her out.

"Last warning." She hissed angrily.

The purple dragons busted out laughing.

About a third of the dragons stopped kicking me and started walking towards the girl. She was still and composed.

"Run." I breathe, but a well-placed kick knocks the wind out of me.

_**Pow! Whack!**_ (grunts) _**Bam!**_ (groans) _**Crack! Wham!**_

I hear the fight, but no one is kicking me. Pecking open one eye I see the dragons around me staring at the mouth of the alley. I look too.

Purple dragon punks lay unconscious at her feet. Another charges. She ducks his punch, and forces her palm against his chest. He stiffens then falls. A different punk swings a baseball bat. It misses her by a hair. She weaves to the side. He swings again. She weaves, avoiding it, and grabs his wrist. The arm and shoulder stiffens. She grabs his neck. His body jerks, and he too falls unconscious on the concrete.

For a second everything is quiet. The purple dragons around me stare, some with open mouths, others with blank expressions.

"Next" She said, again composed.

That shatters the silence. They all charge, forgetting me.

It's impossible to see who's winning. All I hear are the punches, sweeps, and groans.

The ninja in me says to flee, to use this distraction as a chance to get away, but I yet I just can't leave her. My body however is too battered to move, making the choice for me.

A large group of purple dragons dropped, out cold. Few are left standing.

One lunges for her back. She ducks into a low-balance stance. With her fingers closed together she brought her arm up in an arch like she was picking something up and flattened out her hand inches from his nose.

'_Was that a spark?_'

The punk drops. That move seemed familiar. Another dragon swings a punch. She ducks then turns, knees slightly bent. Left hand parallel to the ground, the other flat, palm facing her head. She leans forward twisting her right hand so the palm hits his chest, right where his heart should be. He jerks violently and collapses.

Are there any more?

All is quiet. The only sounds were my injured gasps, and her heavy breathing….

What was that?! In the shadows, a slight movement.

"Watch out!" I rasp.

She turns, but it's too late.

The huge dude had the chain around her throat. He hoists her up; her legs dangle and kick wildly.

She tries to hit his arms, but he chain was too long. He lifted her too high. She can't escape. I can't help her.

"Ha ha ha ha!" he laughs, "Ready to die little girl."

'_No!_'

She grabs the noose, and suddenly lightning courses up the chain. Sparking through the metal, reaching the huge punk dude in an instant.

Electricity rolls off him as he shudders violently. His hands relax releasing the chain.

She drops with a thud, and gasps for air.

The dude shook for another minute, sparking like a broken Christmas tree, and falls. His leather jacket is charred. Parts of his skin are blackened, and his hands are burned from where the chain touched his skin.

She got up, coughing a little, and looked over the dude.

"Spackle." She cursed, and then she looked at me….

Her face was still half in the shadows, but I could tell that she had the same look Leo gets when we're in a lot of trouble and he doesn't know what to do.

She stared at me for a second, and I stared back. Walking forward, decision made, she kneels next to me.

She's pretty. Golden blonde hair, full lips, and deep violet eyes stare back at me.

"Uoh. Looks like they nailed you pretty hard." She said softly looking at my head.

"I…" I stammered, for once speechless. To bad Raph missed it.

She put an arm behind my back to support me, but I tensed instinctively.

"Relax. I won't hurt you; I swear." She soothed, and I believed her, wondering why everything was going black.

* * *

I'll write more soon, but I hope you like it so far. Please review


	2. Chapter 1

An: Ha HA! Chapter 1 is up! :) Hope you like it  
P.S italic quotes are still thoughts

Discliamer: Sadly I do not own tmnt. My OC is mine, but nothing else, not even her apartment.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been three and a half days, and he still hasn't woken up.

I'm getting worried. Maybe that head injury was more serious than I thought?

Well, what can I do about it? It's not like I can take him to a hospital, or any thing. Any clinics decent enough to have a MRI, or CAT scan have operators that are honest enough not to take a bribe, and leave me alone with the machine. I don't have the right parts to build one, nor will I ever be able to get those parts. So I was at a dead end.

I could only wait.

A movement caught my attention. He rolled on my bed.

"Ugh…" He groaned, "Where…"

'_He's awake!!_'

"Thank goodness." I sigh with relief in the kitchen, "I was afraid you had a concussion."

"Wha…" He mumbled.

My apartment was a small one-room job, and I considered myself lucky to have my own bathroom. So I crossed the kitchen area to my bed in a few strides.

"How much does it hurt?" I asked, skipping over the stupid question, 'are you ok'.

"I suddenly feel sorry for Raph's punching bag." He mutters touching the bandage I'd rapped around his head.

"Your hot headed brother, right?" I asked

"Yeah…. How?" He began.

"You talk in you sleep." I explained.

"Oh."

"Megan Rivers," I introduced myself.

"The wonderful, hilarious greatness that is me, Michelangelo Splinterson." He greeted with a huge smile, "Mikey for short."

"Pleasure to meet you Mikey." I replied, "From what I can tell most of your injuries are really nasty bruises. The gash in you head will take some time to heal, but now that I know that you don't have any brain damage I believe you'll make a full recovery. Though I want you to take it easy, for a little while at least."

"Aye, aye." Mikey said.

"Does that make you my _**nurse**_?" He added with another grin.

"Some friendly advice, Michelangelo." I warned, "Don't go there. I hate pick up lines."

"But I have a million of 'em" Mikey whined.

"Not if you know what's good for you." I joked cocking one eyebrow.

He laughed and I went to the kitchen. Well it's really a fridge, sink, stovetop, and three cabinets, but I like to think of it as the kitchen.

"You woke up just in time for pancakes." I told him.

"Ha HA!" Mikey shouted triumphantly, quickly sitting up. Too quickly. He hissed, and fell back on the mattress holding his side.

"Careful!" I warned rushing backing to him with a tray of food.

"I thought I told you to take it easy?" I asked propping him up with a few pillows.

"Did it hurt like this," Mikey said with big goo-go eyes, "when you fell from heaven?"

"You want these pancakes or what?" I threatened unimpressed.

"Oh come oh! That was the least cheesiest line I have!" He whined.

"Alright," I sighed getting up, "I guess I'll just take these back."

"Wait!" Mikey urged, "No more, I swear."

"Ok." I accept, and put the tray on his lap.

"Hee, hee." He giggles and digs into them like he's never seen food before.

"Ha. You think manners would be apart of ninja training." I grinned

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Mikey said between gulps, "… How?"

"Nunchucks, padding, and a ninja mask." I explained pointing at the nightstand I'd put his stuff on top of, "Not that hard to figure out."

"huh." He mumbled

"So how'd you do that?" Mikey asked.

The question just seemed so random. "Do what?" I asked.

"Back in the alley, you totally fried that dude. How'd ya do it?" Mikey repeated

Oh Spackle! I was hoping that he'd forget that. Stunts like that usually get me in enough trouble to make me leave town. I guess when Mikey leaves I'll have to pack up and…

"Are you… like, some sort of superhero? Because I swear I won't tell anyone your secret identity." Mikey blurted out.

I busted out laughing. To think, me, a superhero.

"Ha! No, no I'm not…"- (sniffles) - "Sorry, but… Ha, hae. I've never run into the notion that someone would think that I…Ha!" I laughed. Trying to compose myself, but with no success.

He lifted one eye ridge.

(sniff) "Sorry." I said getting over my laughing fit.

I looked at him again…

'_Oh why not? I don't think he'll tell anyone, or at least anyone that I need to be afraid of._'

"It's a genetic quirk." I explained.

"Quirk?" He asked

"Yes." I began, "You see my muscular system contains areas of sinoatrial node tissues, which continually releases electrical impulses. These impulses are insulated by the elastic properties of my epidermis but yet, as you've seen, can be discharged through sheer force of will. Furthermore…."

"Wait! Hold it! My brain hurts more than the rest of me!" Mikey objected holding the sides of his head.

"Oh…Oops. Sorry. I'm a geek, and I tend to forget that others aren't as well." I apologized.

"It's Ok. I have a brother like that too." Mikey replied.

I took the empty tray back to the kitchen and dumped it in the sink.

"Is he the hot headed one too?" I asked

"Shell no! That's Raph. Donnie's the smart turtle." Mikey explained.

"Ok…. Well, let me try again." I attempted, "Um… In the average human heart there's this kind of tissue called sinoatrial node. This is the stuff that shoots off enough electricity for the heart to beat. Follow me so far?"

"O…k." He nodded.

"Well I have this kind of tissue in my muscles, and they release electricity throughout my body."

"Ok-y dokey."

"Now my skin has rubber like properties. So it keeps all of that energy inside me, but in battle I can release it. It's easy, kind of like flexing or moving your arm."

"k."

"And the last thing I was going to say is that, for some reason, my brain uses an area that normal humans don't to stop these electrical sparks from making me jerk uncontrollably. Allowing me to have full control over my own movements." I finished.

"…"

"Cool", Mikey grinned.

* * *

AN: Ta DA! I'd like to think that it's as good as the prologue. Had to do some research to make Megan's explanation believable, and I hope I didn't bore you to death with it. 00;


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter two. Sorry about the delay, but with school starting back up soon I might not be able to post as often.  
P.S If you haven't realized already that quoted italics are thoughts then that's sad...

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt or any of its characters. The nintendo and zip-lock brands aren't mine either. Megan Rivers, my OC, is mine but nothing else.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Lair was on red alert.

Don was helplessly buried in wires, gadgets, and computers. Raph was hitting his punching bag so hard and fast that it was a wonder that it hadn't split open, and April was glued to a police scanner, headphone on one ear and cell phone on the other. Master Splinter and I were staring at a map of the city that was pinned to the table. Areas that we had already searched highlighted in blue, and possible routes that Mikey could've taken in orange.

'_Where the shell can he be!!_'

"Aarrraghhhh!" Raph shouted, finally landing a punch hard enough to rip open the bag. Sand poured onto the ground, and he sliced at it with his sai.

"I've had enough of this!" he shouted, "I'm goin' ta look for him!"

"Raph its broad daylight!" I objected.

"So what! Its betta than standin' around here with our fingers up our shells!" Raph yelled.

"Raph!" I yelled back.

"My son." Splinter interrupted, "You must be patient. No good will come of rash actions."

"But Master Splinter, it's been three _**days**_!" Raph growled.

"I am fully aware of that Raphael." Master Splinter replied with a hard edge to his voice.

"Yo Guys!"

For once I was glad for the way Casey just walks in, and I silently hoped that he had something.

"Case please say you found somethin'." Raph urged.

"Sorry Raphie. None of my rats are talkin' to me." Casey shrugged

"No offence." He added looking at Master Splinter

"It is alright" Splinter waved off.

"Nothin'?" Raph asked.

"Nothin'. Absolutely nothin'. And that's weird. Though my guy that tells me rumors about the Foot says that they've pretty much dropped off the criminal map." Casey shrugged.

I expected something like that, for the foot anyway. Ever since Karri had helped us defeat the Demon Shredder there had been an unspoken truce between us, but still… I'd asked Casey to check.

"It's weird. The Purple dragons aren't even talkin' smack about you guys either. It's so totally weird." Casey added.

"Well," April said looking up from the radio, "There is no reports of a giant turtle sighting, and I've called every hospital, clinic, and veterinarian in the city…. Nothing."

I heard footsteps, and looked up. Leatherhead had just walked in from the sewer entrance. He had a box in his hands, and went strait into the lab.

"I believe I found a few helpful items, my friend." Leatherhead said, pulling out what seemed to be a weird looking antenna, and a few other computer parts.

"Good." Donnie replied.

He popped off the bottom covering of the antenna, and yanked out some wires. Stripped the plastic and started working them into some other gadget.

Don pulled out his shell cell, and pried it open.

"What do you have Donnie?" I asked.

"I'm trying" – (attaches another wire) – "to get a read on the tracer in Mikey's shell cell" Don mumbled.

"The problem is," Don continued not looking up, "that I tried this days ago, and it didn't work."

"So Donatello and I are trying to increase the scanning ability of the receiver." Leatherhead added not looking up from his own gadgets.

"It's obvious that Mikey's shell cell is broken, but if there is some part of it that is intact it will still be sending out a signal. It'll be weak, but still there." Don explained.

He attached another wire to the stuff Leatherhead was working on, and flicked a switch. The whole thing buzzed to life.

Each of us was holding still, watching...

I knew that this was our last chance, and if it didn't work…

'_If this doesn't work I'll tear this city apart!_'

Don tapped a few buttons on his computer, and a map of the city popped up. A map, and a flashing red dot.

"Got something."

* * *

"**Three Days!!**" Mikey freaked.

"Three and a half, technically." I corrected. Though it didn't exactly help the situation.

"Holy Nintendo! Leo's going to have my shell for this!" Mikey continued. Which wasn't good considering his injuries.

"Mikey. Mikey! Calm down." I ordered, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"What am I going to do? What am I… My Shell Cell!" He realized, sitting straight up. Whatever a shell cell was.

"Meg, hand me my shell cell! It's about this big and looks like a shell." He described, "If I can call them maybe Master Splinter won't ground me for life."

"Oh." I realized walking over to the nightstand.

"You must mean this." I grimaced, picking up a zip-lock bag full of the shattered remains of Mikey's, 'shell cell'.

His grin dropped to a pout in a fraction of a second.

"It got trampled during the attack, but I think I grabbed all of the pieces." I added.

"Uhhhhh." Mike groaned falling back onto the mattress.

"Well… I..I think I could fix it." I offered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" I agreed, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"I'm good with machines." I added in reply to Mike's confused look, "Plus I wanted to toy with it ever since I saw its shattered remains, but I didn't think you'd trust me if you woke up to see me messing with it."

"Knock yourself out." He shrugged.

"Thanks." I giggled. What can I say? I'm a techno geek, especially when the piece of tech in question is wonderfully new and complex.

I handed him the remote to the small TV that I owned, and sat down at my desk. Clearing a space, I carefully laid out the pieces while my laptop, my second most prized possession in the world, flashed through security video.

"hee." I giggled again, and set to work.

* * *

AN: It's shorter than the last two chapters, but better then nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Hey Meg here. Just so you know, Phantom77 may have created me but she doesn't own the guys. Or anything else related to tmnt."

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun was setting as we made our way through the south Bronx. It certainly wasn't the best neighborhood to be in, even for ninja turtles, but to be honest we didn't really care.

I was in the lead, using my handheld to relay directions. Hoping that wherever Mikey was he had his broken shell cell with him.

"Yo Don!" Raph shouted from behind me, "How much farther?"

I stopped, and Leo and Raph landed behind me on the rooftop, hardly making a sound.

"In there." I said solemnly, pointing to the apartment building across the street.

It was an old brick building, dirty but structurally sound. The two widows I had specifically pointed two were the only clean ones in the entire building, and strangely had healthy blooming rose box gardens attached to them.

"Roses…" Raph mumbled, "Doesn't seem ta be the usual hobby of syco turtlenapper."

"Looks can be deceiving" Leo warned taking out a pair of binoculars.

The shades were down, but the slits were slightly open. So there was a chance that he might be able to see something.

"Small apartment. Two doors in the rear." Leo assessed, "No weapons in sight but it doesn't mean that they're not hidden. There's someone by a computer. Small, slender…"

"Easy to take out." Raph interrupted.

"Let's not make that assumption Raph." Leo replied.

"TV's on," He continued, "and there is something on the bed…"

"What?" Raph asked.

Leo stiffened up and passed the binoculars to Raph.

"Mikey." He mumbled.

"So, how are we going in Leo?" I asked.

…………………………………………………………………...

(Whistle)

"What?" I asked, bored. I mean really! How many times can a channel run the _same _episode over and over again!?

"Huh, oh." Meg mumbled looking up, "Sorry it's just."- (whistle) – "This is some _really_ nice tech."-(giggle)- "You'll have to give my complements to the engineer."

She was still working on my shell cell, and it was getting dark….

Oh Man! I am going to be in _so_ much trouble when I get back to the lair. Master Splinter will probably ground me for life and Leo will drill katas into me until I can do them in my sleep.

… Ug. Not something that I was goin'a enjoy.

"Hm…" Meg mumbled.

I hadn't noticed it before, but Megan's laptop was flashing like a Vegas light show.

"Dang." Meg sighed, "I guess I won't be able to finish this."

"Wha...?" I asked.

She typed a few keys, and the blinking stopped. Calmly getting up she opened one of the widows. The smell of roses whooshed in, and then she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Meg. Can we close the window? The wind is a little nippy." I asked, burying myself in blankets. There are times that being cold blooded stinks.

"In a minute," She promised, "but I have to greet a few more house guests first."

…………………………………………………………

"So, how are we going in Leo?" Don asked Leo.

"Hard and heavy. That's how." I growled.

"Without getting Mikey killed, Raph." Don added.

I was gonna argue with the branic, but Leo snatched the binoculars right out of my hands. Almost ripping them out.

"Leo!" I shout.

"What the shell…" he mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked leaning over the edge of the roof top ta get a better look.

There was this girl, slight just like Leo said, and she was walkin' towards the window. She opened it, and went ta this tiny kitchen. And…

A breeze wafted our way as she got sumthin' out of the oven.

"Br…Brownies?" Donnie guested, and the chocolaty smell confirmed it.

"Shhh!" Leo mumbled, eyes glued, "She's still moving."

Then she took da pan, set it on this small table, and waved at us. _**Waved!!**_

All three of us immediately ducked behind the brick wall.

"How the shell!!" I cursed.

"Over there." Don pointed, and I saw it too. A dinky little camera hidden in the wood of the water tower.

"Oh shell!" I cursed again spearin' the little sucker with a sai.

"(sigh)… She knew we were here the entire time. So... Now what?" Don asked.

"Well… We've been given the welcome mat... Let's take advantage of it." Leo decided.

* * *

Yay! It's finally up! Writer's block is a witch. Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but oh well. Please tell me if I got Raph's accent right. :D


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I was reading some old reviews and a creative spark hit me. Hee, hee. Excuse the pun. (Megan: Hey!) Anyway, I don't know how long this will last, but oh well. Enjoy!

Diclaimer: OC's are mine, everthing else isn't.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Try not to step on the roses." I called, as Mikey's brothers came into the apartment.

"Hey bros!" Mikey greeted with a fistful of brownie in his mouth. "You should try these! They're delish!"

"Mikey!" Objected the one in the blue mask. I recognized that wary look. So I picked off a random piece and plopped it in my mouth.

"Hm…" I mumbled, "Could've used a few more chocolate chips."

Blue mask seemed to relax a little. Yup, he's the worrywart. Those fears are probably justified though, if he's to the point where he'd suspect an innocent looking girl like me of poisoning brownies.

"Mikey what happened?" Red mask asked, walking over to Mikey. The others quickly followed. Though blue mask kept glancing at me through the corner of his eye.

But it's ok. I'm used to suspicion.

"It was the weirdest thing bros!" Mikey began to explain, "I was like minding my own business when I saw some kid getting beat up. So I tried to help the dude. You know, doing the right thing and all, but when I did all of these dragon punks came out of the shadows and pounded the shell out of me."

"Dragons? Ya can't be serious Mikey. You know dats not their style." Red mask, which I'm starting to think is Raphael, huffed.

"Raph's right Mikey."-Ha! I knew it! - "Are you sure it wasn't the foot?" Purple mask asked.

The foot? What kind of name is that? Whahaha! Beware, Foolish mortals. Behold… my.. evil.. and awesome … power.. _Toe Fungus Stink Ray_! BWHAHAHA!!

The thought made me smile. Something blue mask definitely noticed.

"Dudes! I'm serious." Mikey replied, "There were twenty of 'em. This one big ugly one, who kind-of looked like you Raph," Smack! "Ow! I am still healing Raph!"

"Then ya shouldn't be sayin' stuff like that Mike." Raph shrugged.

"Anyway." Mikey dragged out the word, "One of 'em almost strangled Meg to death!"

All eyes were back on me, great. Did I mention that I hate the spotlight?

"I was passing by when I saw the whole thing go down. Gave them two warnings and then took 'em down." I shrugged, "Your brother sustained multiple injuries, but he's a quick healer really. His head injuries worry me the most. It seems to be only a nasty gash, but I suggest that he should take it easy for the next few days. I don't believe that he has a concussion, but still. He just woke up this afternoon."

"No disorientation, nausea, or lack of coordination?" Purple masked asked. I'm not sure what it was, but there was something about him that made me think of a scholar or a well educated scientist.

"_This must be Donnie." _I thought, and replied, "No. Not that I can see."

Blue mask nodded. "Let's get you home Mikey." He added, with a voice full of relief. God. I wish I had someone who would say that to me.

"_beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!"_

I raced over to my laptop. Security is going nuts.

"Crap." I curse under my breath.

"What is it?" Blue mask asks.

"We have to go. Now!" I order. From underneath my bed I yank out my travel backpack. It's already packed, just in case something like this happened, and jam my laptop into it.

"What? Why?" Don asks.

"Bad guys with BIG guns. Need I say more?" I replied already helping Raph hoist Mikey onto his shoulders, fireman style.

"Let's move!" Blue orders. They race towards the windows. However at the last moment I see a telltale glimmer.

"Get down!" I shout tackling Donnie.

The window shatters, and a load of bullets drill into the opposite wall.

"Holy shell!" Raph curses.

"This way!" I call, crawling on the floor. To stay out of the gunman's sights we had to take the long way around, hugging the left wall, but it was better than being stuffed full of lead.

Another window crashed, and a small black metal sphere bounces on the floor.

"What's that?" Mikey asks, but I know.

Leaping to my feet I shout, "Run Now!!!" and make a mad dash to the door. We get out of the apartment just before an explosion rocks the building and my apartment is engulfed in flames.

"What the shell!?!" Raph shouts.

"Explanations later!" I insist grabbing his arm and running for the stairs. Most of the building is filled with stoners and hookers so only a few dazed drunks poke their heads out. Not that I care at the moment.

The stairs are close by, but we don't even make it down the first flight before I hear sounds of people running up them.

"The roof!" Blue orders.

We race back up the way we came, but instead of stopping on my floor we continue upwards. The outdated fire alarms finally kick in, spraying water all over the place. If I was by myself those idiots chasing us would be fried by now, but the guys are wet too.

A rush of cold air bursts into the stairwell when Blue opens the door. He scans the area before he waves us on.

"Go! Go!" He urged.

Don and I were the next to last to get out into the open.

"Duck!" He warned. He grabs me and pulls me down with him, just in time to avoid the bullets.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Guess we're even now." He grinned.

"Lose them in the tunnels." Blue orders drawing his swords.

"But Leo." Mikey begins.

"We don't know who these bozos are, and there ain't no way we're leavin' ya on your own." Raph finishes for him.

"We don't have many options here." Leo replies, "Go n…"

"Oh just get out of the hallway." I huff yanking him out. Caught off balance he comes out easily and ducks down to avoid the gunfire.

I throw my hands forward, and arcs of electricity fly from my fingertips. They're only at half strength but the water carries it down the stairwell in an instant, and the screams can be heard from below.

"OK… That's new." Donnie said with a curious expression.

"Let's go." I reply. In a few seconds I'm on the other side of the rooftop, and down the fire escape. I didn't look back to see if they followed, but a very quiet thud lets me know that they're there.

A manhole cover is right next to my foot. So I pry it off and leap down.

From the way their stances change, they seem to be in their element down here so I let Leo take the lead as we disappear into the dark tunnels.

* * *

AN: I know it's been a while but I like this chapter all the same. Hope you did too.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This ain't what I paid you for!"

The oversized baboon that is our client thinks he is better than me. Ha! You may have the currency, but beware the quiet ones, my dear idiot.

"First you botch the trap on the first freak, and now you let them get away! This ain't playin' up to your Rep!"

"I believe," I began, "that I merely instructed your subordinates on how to act. It was they that 'botched', as you say, the ambush. As for the recent turn of events, I shall be relieving the reports soon. There may be extenuating circumstances involved."

Our client, Hun I believe, does not wish to hear it. He takes my response as an excuse, and starts raving about how this has been a so-called _"failure"_. The nerve of this fool!

Had I the control of my protégés this dupe would be on the floor begging for the remnants of his pitiful life.

There is a knock on the door, and one such pupil enters, unnoticed, since Hun appears to be to enthralled with his ranting.

Alas, the dangerous beauty of my students always strikes me. Third Eye is one of the youngest among us. Twelve I believe is her age, but the sleek black jumpsuit complements every curvature and well-honed muscle of her young body. The leather belt, though less striking, is weighed down with deliciously deadly weaponry, and the mask… Oh alas the mask. The picture of pallid perfection shaped into the grace and power of a cat.

"_Master Shade."_ She communicates psychically, _"The targets did escape, but it is believed that is due to the appearance of Brimstone." _

"_Brimstone?"_ I ask in similar fashion.

"_Yes Master."_ Third Eye replied, _"Several of our ground operatives were injured by one of her electrical discharges."_

"_Intriguing…Go. Prepare the others." _I order. She bows respectfully and leaves.

Hun caught up in his lecture, did not hear one word of our mental communications. No, of course not, I doubt that buffoon can hear his own thoughts in that obtuse skull of his. I doubt that he even noticed the arrival and disappearance of my apprentice.

"Mr. Hun," I interrupt, "there are matters that I must attend to. So far well. We may, perhaps, still be of some use to each other."

Without another word I make my exodus of that "office". Our client is screaming for me to return, but I pay no notice.

After all, what is more thrilling than a second opportunity with the one that got away? 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: OCs are mine, but nothing else is. I repeat, I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ok. We can rest here." Leo orders.

"About time." Raph groans setting Mikey down before leaning against a wall himself. "Ya seriously hafta lose some weight there Mikey. Dat or get better in your trainin' so we don't hafta save ya all the time."

"Excuse me! But who's the Battle Nexus Champion here!" Mikey defended, "Plus those brownies were _Amazing_! Seriously dudette, it was like heaven dancing on my tongue!"

"I'll have to get you the recipe sometime." I laughed. I dug a water bottle out of my backpack and gave it to them.

To be honest, I wasn't tired a bit. I could keep up this pace for a few more miles, but Mikey was hurt and Raph was right. Mikey is heavy, and I know from experience. Though, at the time, I did have a double whammy trying to carry/drag him to my apartment and then trying to get him in without being seen.

Leo eyed the bottle for a moment but didn't say anything. It wouldn't make sense to do anything to the water, considering the fact that nothing else I've offered them was poisoned. So he looked away, most likely coming to the same conclusion.

He doesn't trust me, not even a little. We lost the ground troops an hour ago, but my internal compass is telling me that he's still leading us in a wide arc around an area. Their home is probably somewhere in that general area, and I guess the argument could be made that he's just making sure that no one can follow us back to it. But I doubt it. By the way he keeps an eye on me and tries to angle himself between me and his brothers I think he's either waiting until I leave or he just can't decide if I'm a friend or not.

Whatever. It's not like I can hang around. Wherever those black clad ground troops are, _they_ are close behind.

"Hey… um. Meg was it?" Don asks.

"Megan Rivers." I introduced myself.

"Megan." Don grinned, "I'm… Just curious, how did you did you do that? Normal anatomy and physiology usually doesn't account for electrical discharges."

I knew that question would be coming, but before I could say anything Mikey answered for me,

"She's a superhero."

"Ha!" I laughed. After all these years of being feared and resented I just found the idea of being called a superhero- an image that most people admire and look up to- absolutely hilarious.

"No, no. It's just a genetic quirk." I laughed.

"No. It's a superpower!" Mikey insisted.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No. Not really."

"Yes really."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mikey." I said warningly.

"Megan." He smiled. Does he just like driving people up a wall?

"Anyway." I sighed, "As fun as it is to debate this with you it's time for me to depart."

"Wha…?" Mikey asked, "No way! We just met you and your apartment was just burned to a crisp."

"Exactly why I have to go." I replied, "I know those people and believe me they weren't after you guys."

"Then who are they?" Leo asked.

"No time to explain." I said swinging my backpack back on, "I have to get to the nearest bus station and lay down a few false trails and make my escape before they flood the sewers, literally."

That got their attention.

"There's one on East and Fourth two blocks ta da right, topside." Raph replied pointing a finger over his shoulder to the right.

"Thanks." I nodded and started climbing a manhole latter.

"Maybe I should go with you, just to make sure you get there all right." Donnie offered.

I smiled. That met more to me than he would ever know.... Strange… How words with meanings so simple can be worth more than others.

"Thank you." I sighed, and I really meant it too, "That's very polite, but I can take care of myself."

"Well… If your sure." Don agreed though not completely convinced.

"Positive." I answered, and went up to the street. The sun was just beginning to rise. Perfect time to arrive only partially noticed at a bus station, and the slight breezed felt good on my skin.

"Hey!" Echoed from below, "If you're ever in New York again…"

"I'll be sure to look you guys up." I grinned. "Or maybe another rescue will work." I joked.

"Not funny." Mikey replied.

"Bye!" I said and headed for the station.

.................................................................................................................

At the mouth of an alley, silhouetted against the fleeting rays of the rising sun were three figures.

They were all wearing black jumpsuits. Their belts lined with pockets containing a small arsenal, and each wore a white mask that completely covered their faces. One was shaped like a cat. Another was a dog, and the last was a human face but the eyes had rings of red paint around them.

Third Eye nodded and X-ray stepped forward. The red rings glowed faintly as he looked around.

He stopped, eyes locked on the ground. He had found what he had been looking for.

Mutated _rhinoclemmys pulcherrima_ DNA, also known as dried mutant turtle blood.

Third Eye, reading the minds of the people around her, knew as soon as X-ray did that he had found something, and motioned Hell Hound forward.

Obeying his cue, Hell Hound walked over to X-ray and crouched down on all fours. The adolescent's tall and skinny figure combined with his long lanky limbs made him look like a starved dog, the picture image of his name.

Hell Hound sniffed the dried blood. It had been their a few days, but the scent was still there.

"Got it." He growled.

* * *

AN: Ok I did my research, or at least I tried to... Do you know that there are thousands of scientific names for the turtle speicies? I mean I knew that each type of turtle would have it's own name, but I couldn't find a general lable for turtles as a whole. So if anyone is curious, I used the name of the central american wood turtle. I doubt that was what the guys were mutated from but you get the picture.


End file.
